


winter solstice

by hyacinthis



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Akeilos, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vere, Winter Solstice, i just want my boys happy, i love them, my special BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Laurent laughs a genuine, happy laugh. It’s soft and airy and carries in the room even after he’s stopped. Damen loves when Laurent laughs, when he genuinely laughs. He crinkles his nose, closes his eyes, and leans his head forward just the slightest bit. It’s one of the many small things that Damen loves about him.





	winter solstice

“May I brush it?” Damen asks, pushing himself off of the edge of the bed.

Laurent turns, dark circles under his eyes, and smiles warmly. He reaches out towards him and hands him the silver hair brush he had been using then turns towards the mirror in front of him.

“So long as you promise not to rip every single one of my hairs out.” Laurent answers snarkily.

“I could never,” Damen says as he stand behind him, staring down at the waterfall of blonde locks. “Your hair means too much to me.”

“You only love me for my hair, don’t you?” Laurent teases.

“Mhm,” he hums mindlessly as he starts to drag the brush through his hair. “That’s the only reason I married you.”

Laurent snorts and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of someone taking care of him. It’s nice to be able to let his guard down around Damen. He doesn’t have to be cold and unfeeling. They get to share moments like these, just being in love together. 

“Have you got everything packed?” Laurent asks conversationally.

“Yes,” Damen replies, brushing from the bottom up. “I finished packing after you fell asleep last night.”

“I was surprised when you said you wanted to spend the winter in Vere.”

“Yes, well,” he shrugs. “I figured that I had to get used to the cold eventually, I couldn’t keep putting it off.”

Laurent glances up at him, smiling. In the morning light like this, he has a certain glow. It’s very soft, very faint, but Damen notices. It’s like a golden halo shining around him.

“It’s not as cold as you think it is.”

“And that’s also what I said about Akeilos’ summers, and we saw how well you faired.”

“Yes, but winters are easier to pull through.” Laurent says. “You can pile on more layers in the winter. In the summer, all you can do is think about how badly you wish you could take off your skin if it means you can cool off.”

Damen laughs, pushing some brushed hair over Laurent’s shoulder, then moves on to another section. He shakes his head, pausing to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Laurent’s head. 

“I suppose you have a point.”

“I know I do.” Laurent says, very matter-of-factly. 

“I also haven’t seen snow since I was very young.”

“ _Really?_ ” Laurent asks, as if this is news to him.

“Yes, I can’t remember the last time I saw snow. I had to have been…” He pauses, humming to himself as he thinks. “Seven? Maybe eight?”

“Goodness,” he smiles. “I love the snow, it’s a shame you didn’t get to experience it more.”

“Mm.” Damen answers. “I also thought that we should spend this winter in Vere since we were in Akeilos for the Winter Solstice last year.”

“You make a good point, my love.” Laurent nods. “Quite honestly, I didn’t even think about that.”

“Well, aren’t you glad you have me?”

“I’m always glad I have you, my sweet Damianos.”

Damen finishes brushing his hair and Laurent tilts his head back to look at him. He reaches up towards Damen’s face, and Damen leans down for him. Laurent cups his cheeks gently and looks at him affectionately. 

“Do you know how to braid hair?”

“Braid?” Damen scoffs. “I can’t say that I do.”

“Would you like to learn?” Laurent asks.

“Do you need me to braid your hair?” Laurent nods. “Do you even know how to braid hair?”

“Of course I do,” he smiles, shoving his face playfully. “It’s just hard when you have as much hair as I do.”

“I can imagine so.”

Laurent sits up and looks at Damen in the mirror behind him. He takes a section of hair and holds it up for Damen to see, then demonstrates. Damen watches, smiling, with rapt attention.

“Think you can do it?”

“It might not be as good looking as yours. But, yes, I can.”

“Would you mind just doing one big braid for me? I’m going to pull it up once you do.”

“You realize that the ride to Vere is going to be windy, right?” Damen asks as he starts to braid Laurent’s golden hair.

“Yes.”

“And it’s cold out.”

“Yes.” 

“And you’re going to put it up and catch a chill?”

Laurent rolls his eyes. “Damen, if I leave it down it’s going to get in my way and obscure my vision. I have to put it up, you know this. Besides, I’m sure I can find some furs to wear if you’re that concerned about it.”

“Thank you.” Damen smiles.

Laurent rolls his eyes a second time, then closes them, enjoying the feeling of someone’s fingers in his hair. Damen hums to himself quietly, an old Akielon folk song, and Laurent smiles to himself. The gentle breeze coming through the window, Damen’s fingers in his hair, and the soft sound of music takes him back to a simpler time. Maybe even a happier time.

_No,_ Laurent thinks to himself. _This is a happy time too. This a simple time. Just like it was all those years ago._

“You know, Auguste used to braid my hair when I was very young.”

“Did he?”

“Mhm. He wasn’t very good at it, but, then again, neither was I.” That pulls a small chuckle from Damen. “He always used to tell me that I just needed to cut it. ‘It’s too long, Laurent, I can’t keep braiding it if you keep growing it out. It’s too long, Laurent, you just need to cut it.’”

Damen smiles as he focuses on the way his fingers move through Laurent’s hair. He could listen to him talk for an eternity and never get bored.

“And I did, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was about thirteen.” He says softly. “I figured it was a more regal haircut for a growing prince. I haven’t cut it since, though.”

“I can tell.” Damen murmurs. 

Laurent sighs slowly, a content sigh. Never would he have dreamed he would be this happy. He had lost everything, but gained all of it back in a different way. His thirteen year old self wouldn’t believe him if he were to tell him that everything was going to work out, just pull through.

“What would you do if I cut it now?” Laurent asks and Damen inhales sharply. 

He clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders, glancing at Laurent’s grinning face in the mirror. 

“I’m not sure,” he says truthfully. “If that’s what you want to do, then don’t let me stop you. But I will say, I have grown an attachment to your long hair. Even if it does like to try and choke me when we’re sleeping.”

Laurent laughs a genuine, happy laugh. It’s soft and airy and carries in the room even after he’s stopped. Damen loves when Laurent laughs, when he _genuinely_ laughs. He crinkles his nose, closes his eyes, and leans his head forward just the slightest bit. It’s one of the many small things that Damen loves about him.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare cut it. I’m too attached to it as well.” He says. “I worked hard to grow it out this long, I wouldn’t want to backtrack on my progress.”

When Damen finished, Laurent reaches behind himself and begins to wrap it around the top of his head before pinning it in place. Damen can’t help but be entranced with the way he moves so quickly, with such practiced movements.

Laurent stands and stretches, then leans to press a gentle kiss to Damen’s lips. He closes his eyes and hums softly against him as Damen rests a hand on his lower back.

“Thank you for the help.” Laurent says softly. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

“You’d be fine.” Damen smiles.

“But I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now.” 

Damen’s cheeks flush and Laurent smiles. He rolls onto his toes and presses a warm kiss to his lips. Damen gently cradles the back of his head, tilting his head to the side slightly. They hold it for a long while, just enjoying the closeness and the warmth, before Laurent finally pulls away with a smile. 

“Come on,” he says. “We need to leave before the sun goes down. When we get to Vere you can have me all you want. Alright?” He smiles.

“That sounds perfect, my love.” Damen grins.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW can yall believe i wrote something that ISNT ANGST!!!!! AMAZING!!!!!!  
> i've been meaning to write something for captive prince but i just,,, haven't had any inspiration,, i've been focusing more on some original works but aNYWAYs i'm rambling  
> i hope yall enjoyed, lmk what yall thought in the comments!!!! i always love hearing feedback


End file.
